OUT OF MY COMPLETE BOREDOM
by grungekitty
Summary: ok, it you love my cute little one-shots, you're in luck! I got bored and just WROTE. one-shots, a lot of 'em! big, small, good, bad. it's gonna work a lot like Tauria's "Writing with Prompts". so happy reading! 'v'...and yes chapter 5 was COMPLETELY necessary! XD
1. Manners

**OUT OF MY COMPLETE BOREDOM...**

**I decided to check out Tauria's prompt site (links on her profile)**

**so yeah**

**this begins (I have Tauria's permission to do this BTW!)**

**also**

**my hand hurts**

**like, A LOT!**

**this is the third time I've been injured while listening to 3OH!3**

**I DECLARE THAT AWESOME MUSIC A HAZARD!**

**I'm going to Ke$ha...**

**then maybe slipknot or offsprings**

**might throw some Skye Sweetnam in too**

**who knows?**

**...**

**o_O**

**...I have weird taste in music -_-**

_**meanwhile, at the point...**_

**I really don't have much to say**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Manners

Gibson dodged another piece of flying food

Why? WHY!? was he the only on to use his manners?

Otto was the worse

then SPRX

followed by Chiro

and Nova was quite messy for a girl

Gibson looked over

_Where they racing!?_

Gibson sighed

why did he put up with this?

not only did he not chew their heads off EVERY MEAL

but he came back EVERY MEAL

knowing good and well what awaited him

at the very least, why didn't he just eat in his lab?

then Gibson realized that everyone was staring at him

they noticed that he had stopped eating when he spaced out

"you ok Brainstrain?" SPRX asked

"yes" Gibson said

the all four of them got a devious look

"What?" Gibson asked

then something hit his cheek

Otto had thrown some food

"OTT-" Gibson tried to scold

the Nova flung something

"NO-" Gibson tried again

the Chiro attacked

then SPRX, Nova again, Otto, SPRX, Chiro, SPRX

then Gibson flashed a smile

picked up his plate and remembered why he put up with it

he dumped his food on Otto, grabbed some off Otto's plate, threw it at SPRX and started an all out food fight

tables flipped

teams formed

and most importantly

food thrown

pretty soon, Antauri came back

everyone stopped

then Gibson threw his handful at him

and thus the fight continued

this bonding is what he missed out on when he ate in his lab

decides

manners were no fun!

* * *

**ok, whatever**

**that wasn't too good**

**but hey**

**maybe you enjoyed it**

**whatever**

**it was horrible and sucked and I shouldn't post it**

**but that's how I feel about everything I write**

**I usually get so embarrass that I want to just remove my whole profile!**

**but I don't, cause some people have said that they really enjoy me work**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Glass

**ok, another one**

**this one'll probably be better**

**I really hate that last one**

**but I hate everything I do**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Glass

people say I have nerves of steel

I really have nerves of glass

I just have a steel cover

but inside, I'm glass

fragile, see through, and weak!

I wish it was steel all the way through though

strong, unreadable, and durable

as tough as my steel exterior is, my glass can be shattered all too easily

even without damaging the steel!

one good hit, and it breaks from the inside

but because my steel cover is opaque, no one knows how shattered I really am

all they see the unmoved steel shell

not the broken glass inside

that's why I don't let him near me

he trys to peel the steel back

and I don't want him to see my glass

I don't want him to know how weak I really am

I don't want anyone to know!

I'm scared that the second he peels the steel off

all of my glass shards are going to spill out on the floor, and never to be put back right

every hit my outer casing has taken, has made me the broken mess I am on the inside

Why does he want to see that?

inside, I'm just glass

weak, shattered glass

* * *

**ok**

**that came out a lot like Tauria's "Coward" (Writing with Prompts)**

**so yeah...**

**HEY WAIT A SECOND!**

**That was my first 1st person!**

**well...um...yay?**

**-grungekitty**


	3. The Third Time is the Charm

**I really liked that one :)**

**and I've written another 1st person, but I'm putting this one between them cause I don't want two in a row**

**anyway...**

**this!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the third time is the charm

Nova had heard the phrase today

funny

the timing of it

Mandarin was a shock

but even though they had gone through it before

it didn't make Chiro any easier

if anything, it was even more shocking

Chiro was different from Mandarin

or at least

that's what they always told themselves

it was painful

probably more painful than Mandarin

but they managed through it again

now, their guards were up

it was going to take a lot more for this new leader to earn their trust

and they'd probably never be as close to him

but then again

maybe the third time is the charm?

* * *

**ok**

**I kind of liked that too**

**so, if Chiro turned evil like Mandarin and there was another chosen one**

**-grungekitty**


	4. Devotion

**I'm just going tonight aren't I?**

**well anyway**

**here you go ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

devotion

I can't get her out of my head!

it's insane!

all I know is that I'll follow her

anywhere!

anytime!

anything!

she's my world

as long as she's happy

that's what truly matters to me

when we lost her, I couldn't focus on anything else

everything was about her

I would have taken any risk on a slim chance of getting her back

what can I say?

I'm devoted!

nothing is worth while is she's not happy

so I do what I can

everything!

everytime!

everywhere!

I'll I know is that she's all that truly matters

It's insane

I can't help it!

I'm devoted

I can't do it without her

* * *

**that was terrible!**

**anyway, maybe you liked it**

**please tell me if you did!**

**(that's what keeps me from deleting this stuff)**

**-grungekitty**


	5. ATTENTION ALL READERS! THIS IS IMPORTANT

_**Ahem...**_

**...**

**CUPCAKES!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**that is all**


	6. Steel

**ok**

**sequel to glass**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

steel

she's so strong

like steel

unmoved by anything thrown her way

like steel

imposable to see through

like steel

but that is what worries me

I want to know what's deeper

she can't be cold steel all the way through

I think there might be something so frail, she doesn't want anyone to see

but someone has to see it before they can heal it!

I want to be the one to help her through whatever she's hiding behind that steel

because I love her

and don't want her to suffer

* * *

**a little short, but whatever**

**-grungekitty**


	7. What You Can't Have

**this prompt inspired a dash of Mandova**

**which, by the way, I do not believe is cannon under any premise**

**it's just fun to write**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

what you can't have

Mandarin watched her walk away again

he growled

he couldn't have her

he knew he couldn't

not only because they worked together

but because she hated him

that only made him want her more

he was going insane

he couldn't have her

but there was nothing he wanted more

* * *

**that was weird...**

**anyway**

**may be more of that**

**maybe...**

**-grungekitty**


	8. Guilty Pleasure

**I am like attacking this tonight**

**it's not like I'm bored**

**I've got a million things I could do**

**and a million and five things I **_**should **_**do**

**but whatever!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

guilty pleasure

Nova grabbed her stuffed animals

she hated loveing them

but she loved them

she was a warrior!

what kind of a warrior hugs teddy bears!?

well her aparently...

* * *

**thanks for all the prompts Tauria**

**I think I'm getting a little bit manic**

**oh well**

**mania's fun! :D**

**-grungekitty**


	9. Pecking Order

**alright**

**I'm seriously going crazy!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

pecking order

"OTTO!" Gibson yelled "stop that this instant or else!"

"or else what?" Otto taunted from the safety of the rafters

"or...or...OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Gibson decided on

"you can do that?" Otto asked, wide eyed as he climbed down

"why not? I'm higher on command than you!" Gibson said

yes! finally, he'd get Otto to stop!

"so this is your final warning, if you don't stop that right now, you're grounded" Gibson said

Otto sat there and debated his options

and finally climbed down

"ok" he said then went to his workshop

the SPRX leaned over to Nova and whispered in her ear

they both giggled

"what?" Gibson asked

"Gibson, your grounded!" Nova said

"what!? why!? ON WHAT GROUNDS!?" Gibson yelled

"cause you were mean to Otto" Nova smiled

"you can't do this!" Gibson yelled

"why not? I'm higher on command than you!" Nova giggled

Gibson tried, but couldn't come up with a logical argument, so he went to his room

leaving SPRX and Nova in a giggle fit

Then Antauri popped out of meditation

"Nova you're grounded" he said with one eye open

"HEY!" she said

Antauri just smiled and went back to meditating

"I'll settle this right now" Chiro said as he walked in "Antauri YOU'RE grounded"

"Ooooooh!" SPRX said

Antauri glared at him

"in that case, I'm accusing Chiro of temporary insanity and proposing that as second in command, I take over his duties as leader until he is again able to" Antauri smirked

"low blow" Chiro muttered

"don't you need the team's agreement to that?" Otto said as he reentered the room followed by Gibson

"yeah! you're right!" SPRX said

"not if you're all in insanity!" Antauri jumped up and yelled

Nova and Otto shrieked and ran as Antauri tackled Chiro and tickled him

pretty soon it was a tickle fight

no, "fight" would imply that they were fighting back

but, as Antauri couldn't be tickled, they were all his prey

then it became a game of tag over who was the one with the insanity

eventually, they all collapsed at the same time

"how about we're all grounded" SPRX joked, out of breathe

"sure" Chiro said, also breathing heavy "let's go with that!"

* * *

**that was cute was it not?**

**ok**

**maybe I'll stop**

**maybe not**

**-grungekitty**


	10. My Opinion

**ok**

**for those of you reading in like a year**

**everything before this was posted in one night!**

**yeah, I went a little crazy! XD**

**anyway**

**here**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

my opinion

if you asked me

I'd have a lot to say

if you asked me

I'd tell you

but nobody ever asks me

I'm not important

not like the monkey team that everyone is so obsessed with

yeah, they do a good job

and yeah, they protect us

but they almost never come out of the safety of that big metal tower they call "the super robot"

they're really disconnected from the real Shuggazoom

all they know is the peaceful little city that's safe because they protect it

but it's not so peaceful!

there's a lot of things going on that I'd love to give me opinion on

but everyone only listens to the monkey team

and when our heroes aren't there, our politicians

our corrupt politicians

why can't people think for themselves!?

why WON'T people think for themselves!?

and the few that do, aren't listened to

they're shrugged off by society

and the monkey team

they don't know why I'm out here

but they can read can't they?

how long would it take to read a sign?

why won't they?

because they want to call the girl on the corner protesting crazy!

if you asked me

I'd tell you everything

but no one asks me

and no one ever will

if I could just get the monkey team to listen

then Shuggazoom would listen

but they just pass by me everyday after they get their groceries

if they would just ask me!

just ask for my opinion

they'd know so much more

* * *

**ok**

**that dabbled in a little idea-ish thing I've been thinking with for a long time**

**If I can get the idea straight**

**something better along those lines may arise**

**^v^**

**-grungekitty**


	11. Rejection

**another Mandova**

**this has nothing to do with the previous one**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

rejection

Mandarin growled as she continued down to hallway

swishing her tail back and forth

she was taunting him

"I order you to!" Mandarin snapped

Nova turned with a smile on her face

"well! I never thought the great and proud Mandarin would ever get so desperate" She mocked

then turned to leave again, very proud of herself

Mandarin snarled

"it's still and order! if you don't, it's mutiny!" Mandarin threatened

Nova turned around again

"go ahead! charge me! I'd LOVE to see you explain the order I disobeyed to everyone" Nova smirked

She continued starring at him, as if daring him to

Mandarin let out one more angry growl

"you're dismissed" he huffed

"that's what I thought" Nova smiled as she left

"This isn't over!" Mandarin called

"oh it never is!" Nova said in a mocking tone

Mandarin walked away himself and replayed the conversation in his head

_...ever get so __desperate_

Mandarin keyed in on the word

_desperate_

maybe it was time for some _desperate measures_

* * *

**there will be a sequel to this one**

**it really doesn't got with the other one, but they do have the same personality**

**anyway**

**-grungekitty**


	12. Sleep

**hi...**

**sorry about how depressing I got in my last story (All by His Lonesome)**

**thank you guys for the love, and hugs...oh the virtual hugs**

**and MISSsweety63 was the first person to actually say something about the cupcakes!**

**(yes, **_**every **_**story, though sometimes I forget, when I realize that a story is missing cupcakes I freak out and fix it ****immediately****)**

**anyway**

**got a new idea here**

**also**

**o_O I'm pretty Gibson focused right now**

**no idea why**

**but he's been a major role in almost ALL my resent stories**

***shrug***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Sleep

"Go to bed Gibson!" Antauri said

"can I finish taking these notes?" Gibson asked

"how long will it take?" Antauri asked through the door

"I don't know" Gibson half lied

"alright, but go to sleep soon!" Antauri said

Gibson waited until he heard Antauri's foot steps make it to his transport tube

then for the "_whoosh_"

Gibson turned back to his work

he knew all the tricks

Antauri would go to sleep soon and forget that Gibson was still in his lab

he knew just what to say to get him to leave

so no one really knew Gibson's sleep schedule

it got crazy, that's for sure!

after a couple hours of work, and a lot of progress

Gibson yawned

how long had he been up?

Gibson checked the clock

he stayed up the entire night on accident again

Gibson counted in his head

"28 hours" he mumbled

he'd been up for 28 hours

"I should probably go to bed..." Gibson said, his eyes having trouble focusing

he wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or staring at his computer for 20 of those hours

Gibson glaceed at the clock again

"I can make it another hour or two more" he yawned, then went merrily back to his work

* * *

**^v^**

**ok...maybe not 28 hours...**

**but I've been up for quite a bit**

**XP**

**...**

**also...did you guys know that chinchillas have nightmares?**

**yeah...**

**poor little guy... I just don't know what to do other than comfort him when he jolts awake :(**

**-grungekitty**


	13. Exposed

**hi! thanks for the help with this idea Tauria!**

**and**

**I have a new AMV up!**

**"Chiro and Mandarin - Just Like You"**

**I'm really proud of it ^v^**

**anyway**

**on with this!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

exposed

Nova tried her best to regain composure

SPRX had gotten his wish

he found out what was beneath that steel shell

and all the fragile shards that made up Nova had spilled out the second he peeled it back

her glass was completely exposed!

and she was having an emotional meltdown!

SPRX was a little sad that he caused her to be so upset, but reminded himself that all of this was already there, just hidden behind her mask

Nova was trying her best to calm down

but she was hysterical!

SPRX would never see her the same way!

he'd never think she was strong again!

SPRX still hadn't said anything

he was just staring at Nova, with tears streaming down her face

she was a mess!

"better this happened here, with me, instead of somewhere worse" SPRX thought

she had been a time bomb and no one knew it

the steel was bound to rip eventually

SPRX was just glad it had been with someone that loved her, instead of with someone that wanted to take advantage of her

he crouched down and pulled her into a hug

it would take time, but at least he knew what to heal now

* * *

**ok**

**it was a triquel (is that a word?) to "Glass" and "Steel"**

**it's the last one!**

**probably...**

**I really doubt that I'll do another!**

**so there!**

**-grungekitty**


	14. Shy

**needed something on here**

**so here!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

shy

I'm not the most outgoing of people...

I'm not like SPRX! who can just wow a crowd

I know, I don't let people know...

but I kind of want to be like him, in a way.

I'm jealous of that stage presence he has!

he's out preforming tricks while I'm in my lab hiding

I can fake it a lot, especially when I'm with my family

but I don't do well alone

but SPRX!

you but SPRX in front of _any_one and he'll "wow 'em!"

even in most grim of times, he finds that cocky confidence in him for another witty comeback

I shouldn't scold him for it

it's something I kind of admire about him

but I'm still jealous!

I'd probably be as green as Otto if emotions showed

I wish I could be that outgoing and unafraid

but I'm

just

shy

* * *

**in case it wasn't obvious, that was Gibson**

**don't know where that come from**

**just thought "hey! I might be able to work with this"**

**and then the jealousy part came out on it's own**

**and I rolled with it! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


	15. Tears In Her Eyes

**Cloë: Zoë? what are you doing?**

**Zoë: writing!**

**Cloë: we have school tomorrow Zoë!**

**Zoë: oh hush! it's a half day!**

**Cloë: but we still have to go!**

**Zoë: one more?**

**Cloë: fine...I don't feel like arguing anyways -_-**

**Zoë: YAY!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

tears in her eyes

there were tears in her eyes

she was the first to actually _cry_!

Otto hugged her and started to sobbed too

pretty soon Gibson was crying

and Antauri's eye were watering, but her wasn't letting any tears through

SPRX just stomped out of the room, mad as heck! no one knew that he too, cried

"Team..." Antauri said, trying to be strong "I know that this is difficult..."

"Antauri...please stop" Gibson said

"WHY!?" Nova cried "WHY DID HE DO THAT!? HE WAS OUR LEADER!"

"I do not know" Antauri said

"HE WAS OUR FAMILY! HOW COULD HE OF DONE THIS!? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" Nova continued to sob "WAS IT OUR FAULT? DID WE DO SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Why didn't we see this coming" Gibson said, shaking his head in his hands

Antauri choked back his tears

he was trying to be strong

"Antauri...acting like him isn't helping" Gibson said

that was it

Antauri let the tears out

"how could Mandarin betray us like that!? he was my brother!" Antauri cried while Gibson patted his back

* * *

**Cloë: now bed!**

**Zoë: *sigh* :(**

**Alice: wow! you're not fighting**

**Zoë: nah! I **_**am **_**kind of tired :/**

**Cloë: right...so BED!**

**Zoë: We're going! We're going!**

**Alice: can we sleep with Pajamas tonight?**

**Piper: NO!**

**Alice: but I like the baby powder smell on his head**

**Piper: teenage girls don't sleep with stuffed bunnies!**

**Zoë: HEY! we need to type up your character chart section Piper!**

**Cloë: not tonight! BED!**

**Zoë: ok! *grip***

**-grungekitty**


	16. Drawing the Line

**trying to write more for this...**

**still not exactly sure what I'm doing on this one...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

draw the line

"Mandarin! this is too far!" Antauri said

"excuse me?" Mandarin said

"we've followed you to some pretty sick places, but this...no! We're drawing the line here Mandarin!" SPRX added

Mandarin's face twisted

"I am your leader!" Mandarin snipped

"DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES YOU SOME KIND OF GOD!?" Nova snapped

Mandarin activated his shield

"Mandarin! think about this!" Antauri blurted out

Mandarin activated his sword

they all stared each other down

"go ahead! it'll give me an excuse to finally stop following you!" SPRX said, ready to draw his magnets

but he couldn't, not until Mandarin actually did something wrong

right now he was only threatening to...

and then whole moment rushed by

by the time it was all said and done, Mandarin was on his way to the H.O.O.P. prison complex and the team had a mess of mixed up emotions

they drew a line

and he drew his sword

* * *

**I really like that last line**

**and I'm using Mandarin a bit much aren't I?**

**:/ ...**

**well, What can ya do? ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


	17. Icecream

**fair warning!**

**I am in a fluffy mode!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

icecream

Otto pouted as he walk down the hall

then SPRX popped out of nowhere

"AH!" Otto said "oh hi SPRX!"

"what's up? you're not smiling!" SPRX said, pointing out the out of charecterness!

"everyone's ignoring me!" Otto pouted

then SPRX shoved something in his hand

"well I'm not" SPRX grinned

Otto looked down and saw a pint of vanilla icecream

he looked up and grinned

but when he took the lid off, it was green

"food coloring's fun" SPRX said as he plopped a spoonful of red icecream in his mouth and smiled

Otto just smiled and took a bite of green icecream

and the two sat on the kitchen floor, eating out of their own pints

"just give 'em time! they'll come out wondering why you're not running around" SPRX smirked

Otto laughed

then grew more serious

"why don't we do this more?" he asked sternly

"what?" SPRX asked

"just hang out, we never do it!" Otto explained

"I don't know" SPRX said, deep in thought, trying to figure out the answer himself

"guess we're both too fast to catch each other" Otto grinned

"maybe" SPRX said, coming back to Shuggazoom from where ever his thoughts were

then Chiro came in

"is that icecream?" he asked

"the orange one's yours kid!" SPRX said, motioning to the freezer

and the boy sat on the ground as well

then Nova came in

"What are you all doing in here!?" she asked

"there's a pint of pink colored icecream in there for ya!" SPRX smirked

"why pink?" she asked opening the freezer

"I like messing with ya!" SPRX grinned

"uh huh" she said, snatching the icecream and sitting next to him

"hello everyone" Gibson said walking in

"blue icecream, freezer, yours!" SPRX said lazily over his shoulder, then went back to listening to Otto's story

"you know there's a perfectly good table right next to you" Gibson said as he grabbed his icecream

"no fun!" SPRX said, matter of fact-ly, and again went back to Otto

Gibson rolled his eyes, and sat on the floor next to Chiro

and they had a little circle by the time Antauri came down

"is this where you guys have been?" Antauri asked jokingly

"there's some icecream in the freezer for you!" Otto said

"What I tell you?" SPRX whispered to Otto

who probity smiled widely

* * *

**^v^**

**-grungekitty**


	18. Ninja

**based on something that happened**

**wasn't this cute though**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

ninja

"Chiro! Chiro! Chiro!" Otto called

"What?" Chiro asked as the green monkey came tumbling into his room

"do you have any black shirts?" Otto asked

"a couple, why?" Chiro asked tossing one to Otto

"I need one!" Otto said, pulling it over his head

"since when do you wear shirts?" Chiro questioned

then Otto finished tying the sleeves behind his head

"Since I found out you can do this!" he said, turning around, reveling a perfect ninja mask

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Chiro called out, leaping up to find another black T-shirt

and after Otto taught him how to do it, the two were running around doing ninja poses

then the two got an idea

SPRX was walking down the hall, when he suddenly heard a noise

he turned around, but saw nothing

"what the- AH!" he yelled as he was tackled by a couple of ninjas

then he pulled his magnets out in defense

"SPRX! relax! it's us!" Chiro said "Otto found out how to make a perfect ninja mask out of a T-shirt!"

SPRX put his magnets away

"that's cool!" he said "got anymore shirts!?"

"YOU BET!" Chiro yelled

and the three went running down the hall

after SPRX was fully "ninja-fied", he had an idea

"you know...Nova has some nunchucks" he grinned beneath the black cloth

he saw the other two's eyes light up

Nova was particularly bored when she heard a knock

"What?" she asked

"can we borrow your nunchucks?" Otto asked

"What the...what do you need nunchucks for?" Nova asked, opening the door, then saw their outfits "oh"

"Otto learn how to make a perfect ninja mask out of a T-shirt!" SPRX said

Nova thought for a moment

"you can all borrow my nunchucks on one condition!" she said

"What!?" they all asked

"Chiro has to lead me a shirt, and Otto has to teach me how to do it!" Nova grinned

and pretty soon the four were running around with nunchucks, striking ninja poses evey so often

it was quite a sight

"let's scare Brianstrain!" SPRX said after awhile

"YEAH!" they all yelled

"Ninja team, GO!" Chiro said, mocking his normal catch phrase

and they all made a careful plan

Gibson was walking down the hall

he just needed something from medbay

then a noise was heard

he turned

nothing

so he turned back forward

and was met with three small and one tall ninjas swinging nunchucks around

"GOOD HEAVENS!" he called out as he fell backwards

...

Antauri hadn't seen anyone for hours

but he'd been hearing the strangest noises

he decided to investigate

"this is certainly odd" Antauri mumbled to himself

then he was tackled by a black form

"I GOT HIM!" a familiar British accent declared

then another robot monkey shaped ninja came out

"join the ninjas or perish Antauri!" a voice that sounded like SPRX said

then other voices started laughing

"well that was tacky" Nova laughed

then SPRX and Gibson laughed as well

then Gibson got himself off of Antauri

"why are you all...are those nunchucks? what's going on!? Why are you all dressed as ninjas!?" Antauri asked

but everyone was laughing to hard

"I vote we run away and don't explain anything to Antauri!" Chiro called out

and they all took off

"Gibson!? you too!?" Antauri called to the monkey that tackled him who was now running

the blue monkey just laughed harder

"you have explaining to do when I catch you all!" Antauri called out

then began the ordeal of catching freaking ninjas!

* * *

**ok!**

**lol! XD**

**Cloë: Zoë! BED!**

**Zoë: XD ok!**

**...**

**Zoë: Can I write just a little for that story Piper's helping me with? *puppy-dog look***

**Piper: PLEASE!?**

**Cloë: NO!**

**Zoë: the one Lenore's helping with?**

**Lenore: YES! WE HAVEN'T WORKED ON IT IN **_**FOREVER**_**!**

**Cloë: **_**NO**_**!**

**Piper and Lenore: *pout***

**Zoë: *singing* OOOOooooOOOOhhh!**

**Cloë: ZOE! TURN OFF THE MUSIC AND GO TO BED!**

**Zoë: *turns off music* fine...**

**Cloë: now, chinchilla, fed, now!**

**Zoë: *grumble***

**-grungekitty**


	19. Allergies

**so me and Tauria were talking**

**and she said something about her many...**_**many**_** allergies**

**so hi!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

allergies

_**"AAAAAACHOOOOOOOO! **_***cough cough cough***_**"**_

"oh dear" Gibson said "Otto, come here poor thing!"

Gibson rushed over to the sickly looking monkey. Gibson then began examining the little green guy with an out of character amount of sympathy. Chiro looked on, confused.

"oh my! I had no idea it was that time again! Here! Let's go get you your medicine from medbay!" Gibson said, helping Otto away.

"oooooh! Otto!" SPRX cringed "...sorry buddy! anything you need?"

Otto shook his head. Chiro's confusion grew. Why was everyone acting so empathetic so suddenly?

Antauri and Nova came down, and only needed one look at Otto. Watering eyes, sniffling nose, wheezing breath...no doubt about it!

"oh you poor baby!" Nova said, reaching over and helping Gibson help Otto

"What's going on?" Chiro finally asked

"Otto's allergies" Antauri said

"Otto has allergies?" Chiro asked

"yes, Grealin flowers!" Gibson said "every year when they bloom"

"it's not pretty, kid!" SPRX said "And he goes through it every year! poor guy!"

"wow...that... sucks" Chiro, with nothing else, said

"*sniffle* yeah" Otto said miserably

"come on! I'll go get you some of your candy" Nova said

Gibson leaned over to Chiro.

"the medicine he has to take is horrible!" Gibson whispered to the boy

Then Gibson and Nova disappeared with Otto. SPRX left to go grab something else. Leaving the young hero with his father figure.

"he is not going to be able to fight for a week or two, just so you know" Antauri said

"figured as much." Chiro muttered

Then a scary thought occurred to the teen.

"just a question" Chiro asked, taking Antauri's silence as a 'go ahead'"Does Mandarin know about this?"

Antauri's eyes got wide as he realized the possibilities. If Mandarin remembered, then Skeleton King knew as well. Which was _not_ good!

"Antauri?" Chiro barely got out

Antauri almost ripped the kid's arm off as he yanked him off to make preparations for the possible attack.

* * *

**yeah...I'm ending it there! XP**

**you can decide if the do or don't get attacked!**

**BTW this was suppose to be in Chiro's first year as leader!**

**anyway**

**yeah...I'm not dead...just busy :/**

**-grungekitty**


	20. Chocolate

**Holy crap! Where have I been!?**

**I've done nothing since April Fools day!**

**and that wasn't even an update/story!**

**I haven't even opened my computer since then!**

**anyways, I needed something to post**

**and I was eating some Hersey Kisses**

**and was thinking of a chocolate based fic**

**and success was claimed!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**I'm going back to my old style for the one shots in here so it all looks the same**

**so...**

**SCREW GRAMMAR! :D**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

chocolate

He was a 15 year old boy, that wasn't thinking

He blamed himself, but it could of happened to anyone

Chiro so excited when he realized that the team had never tried chocolate

He went and got a huge bag and was ready to surprise the team

"what's that?" Otto asked

"a type of candy you guys have never tried" Chiro beamed

Otto reached for one immediately and unwrapped it quickly

he plopped it in his mouth and smiled

Nova cautiously grabbed one and so did SPRX

Gibson tried one, decided it was far too sweet, and left

Antauri also left, having a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach

Chiro shrugged it off as nausea from the over powering scent of chocolate

Still, it was fun, Nova, SPRX, and Otto ate themselves to stomach aches and went to bed

Chiro put the remaining chocolate away and went to bed as well

the next morning Gibson came down feeling kind of sick

Chiro again shrugged it off

Then SPRX and Nova came down worse than Gibson

Chiro thought nothing of it when Antauri came down, with that knot still in his stomach

everyone assumed he too must of been sick

but Otto never came down for breakfast

after awhile, the team got suspicious

Gibson, being the doctor, went to check on him

Gibson creaked the door open, still feeling sick

"Otto?" Gibson said, feeling worse by the minute "Are you ok?"

Otto was lying in his bed, looking pale

"Otto?" Gibson asked again, coming closer

Otto wasn't responsive

Gibson gulped as he reached down to his brothers neck

his breath shuttered as he pressed his fingers on top of his carotid artery, scared of what he'll feel

no pulse

Gibson screamed at the top of his lungs

everything that happened next was a blur

after an hour, SPRX died as well

that's when Gibson figured out that it must of been the chocolate since he only had one and was in the second best condition, next to Antauri who had none

Gibson and Nova were taken to the hospital, were Nova died later that day

Gibson puled through, after a wrenching sickness

It hadn't even crossed Chiro's mind that chocolate could be as poisonous to monkeys as it was to house hold pets

He was a 15 year old boy, that wasn't thinking

He blamed himself, but it could of happened to anyone

* * *

**I'M SO EVIL! XD**

**I bet you were thinking "oh wow! it's about chocolate, it must be cute then right?"**

**XD**

**and I looked it up, chocolate's terrible for monkeys too!**

**Humans are almost the only animals that don't DIE after eating chocolate!**

**and even so, you can still die from "chocolate poisoning"**

**it's more likely to happen if you're elderly**

**I'm soooo friggan **_**EVIL**_**! XD**

**YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE LENORE POSITIVE FEED BACK!? XD**

**seriously, it's going to keep going down this road! XD**

**so review, tell me if you love this dark stuff, hate it, or have some third opinion I didn't think of**

**-grungekitty**


	21. My apologies dearest readers

**Hello..._patent _people '~'**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't written, like, AT ALL!**

**BUT it's summer and my life's stable right now, so HOPEFULLY I'll be writing more now.**

**Honestly, I don't know what happened to me. All I did was play computer games. I wasn't reading. I wasn't writing. I wasn't playing music. I wasn't going outside.  
****Heck! I wasn't eating really!**

**So yeah...concerned about my mental health here. o_O**

**But hopefully that's over and I'll get back to doing the things I like to do. ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


	22. That's What You Get

**I'm trying to write again!**

**I'M TRYING!**

**...**

**I feel like it's my first time again '~'**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

that's what you get

That's just what you get for falling in love, Nova!

SPRX is evil, and it only hurts because you fell in love.

Like an idiot!

It burns me inside out! How could I let this happen?

I feel warm wetness under my eyes.

MONKEY DOODLE! I'm crying again!

This sucks! I let myself get so darn attached again!

Why won't I learn!? Every time I get attached to someone, they're _ripped_ out from under me!

I just don't understand. I did _everything_ to keep myself from falling in love!

In the end, I just made myself twice as miserable.

Maybe there's nothing that can be done to avoid getting attached to people. Maybe it only makes it worse if you fight it.

Maybe that's why this hurts so much.

Oh great! SPRX is evil and I never let myself admit I was in love with him!

And now I never will!

_That's_ what's killing me!

Monkey doodle! This sucks! And it's all my fault!

That's just what you get for not admitting you were in love, Nova!

* * *

**So...I just couldn't focus,**

**then I was playing music and came across "That's what you get when you let your heart win" by Paramore and FINALLY had a solid idea!**

**hopefully**** this will start me writing again!**

**^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
